


Hope

by Cafana989



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafana989/pseuds/Cafana989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended and graduation is about to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Authors note: Hello Everyone, It has been many years since I have written a story so I ask you to bear with me. It has been almost 5 years since I have even touched one so I am a little rusty. It also wont be that long since it is more of a get back to the feel of it piece. Feel free to review

Please enjoy  
\-----  
Hermione stared up at the glittering sky, the stars always seemed more magical from the grounds of Hogwarts. She was graduating tomorrow, her mind buzzed about with worries and hopes for the future that was in her mind. It had been a year since the battle of Hogwarts and now here she was graduating in the morning and beginning an internship at Gringotts as a curse breaker.

Quiet foot steps sounded behind Hermione echoing across the stone floors of the astronomy tower.

"What are you doing out of bed miss granger?" a silky low voice washer over her. She turned looking into the obsidian eyes of Professor Severus Snape. No, her hadn't died during the war, years of service to Voldemort had given him the opportunity to slowly build an antivenin serum to protect him in the instance of Nagini's attack. Severus's hard work paid off and had aided Hermione in saving his life. Hermione and Severus had grown close over the last year. He had always admired her from a far and turned it in to the cruel words he had often spoke to her. Once the pressure of the war was over Severus seemed to relax just a little and he opened up slowly to Hermione first helping her with her curse breaking studies and before he knew it Hermione was almost always having Lunch with him while they discussed theories. It wasn't long after that they admitted their feelings for each other but kept it a secret until she graduated even though thanks to the time turner in her third year she was already of age and had been for 2 years.

"I couldn't sleep sir." She responded her voice soft, Severus drew closer and Hermione turned around back towards the night sky. Warm solid arms wrapped around her.

"Come this time tomorrow evening you will be my witch" Severus growled into her hair. She smelled of vanilla and that made his heart pound.

"Is that so?" she asked with a smirk turning in his arms to face him. Severus stared into Hermione's Honey colored eyes his heart pounding at her proximity in his arms.

He smiled and leaned in and their lips met and sparks flew and they both knew that it was meant to be.  
\--------------  
A/N Sorry for the end it was cut short because I got some horrible news and just wanted to end the story sorry guys I will post more that are better developed.


End file.
